


What Was Lost

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: Felix reflects on his feelings for Dimitri and on the man who stands before him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 9





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse. I was practicing poetry and spun my angst wheel and it landed on bully Felix hours. It's not even that good.

"Will you ever be  
able to love me again?"  
He asked once  
when he briefly comes back.  
I cannot say  
That I never stopped.  
I cannot say I always have.  
But he was losing control,  
and I was losing him  
so fast.  
Too fast.  
When he no longer  
looked with human eyes,  
I tried to hate him  
for so long.  
But I couldn't.  
But I couldn't.  
But I couldn't.  
Some days he comes back  
and talks like nothing is wrong.  
Some days he isn't there  
and I must fear if  
he will ever return again.  
Some days I think he doesn't  
even remember my name.  
Who does he see  
in those moments?  
I wonder.  
Myself or a ghost  
made in my image?  
He frightens me  
but I love him still.  
I wonder if he's able  
to feel that way anymore.


End file.
